phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:222.155.5.94
Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen Your edit to Don't Even Blink and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Topher208 (Talk) 04:09, 31 March 2009 :''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' ::Just thought I should also add here that since you're watching Disney Channel in a different country than the U.S., if you get to see an episode like "Don't Even Blink" before it's shown in the U.S., please make a note of that in the your edit. There's been cases where people have created fake episodes and filled in the page with nonsense, pieces from other episodes and/or things they made up. Unless you say something like "this has already premiered in New Zealand", it will probably get removed until we can verify it for ourselves either by watching the episode when it finally shows up on YouTube or on a U.S. broadcast. — RRabbit42 05:37, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Get Busted When this episode aired in Latin America in 2008, it had the original title of "At Last!" However, the episode was since renamed to "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted". This has been confirmed by Dan Povenmire himself. As such, all references in this wiki will be to the new official title. Please do not change any more pages away from this to the older title. — RRabbit42 04:23, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :It was pointed out to me that your IP address indicates you're in New Zealand. The Disney Channel website for Australia and New Zealand doesn't list episode titles, just that a show is playing at a given time. If you can provide a link to a TV schedule that shows this episode was broadcast as "At Last!" in your area, we'll update the wiki to reflect that. — RRabbit42 05:04, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::I finally found a website that shows me the broadcast schedule for Disney Channel in Australia. I see now that they really do call this episode "At Last!" in your area of the world. I will update the page to show this. ::I'm sorry if it seemed like I was jumping all over you. We have had instances of anonymous users making bad edits. They come in, change things and we have to fix them. It looked like what you were doing fell into that category. ::To avoid this kind of misunderstanding in the future, please provide a reason for each edit you make. This should go in the Summary at the bottom of the edit area. For example, if you had put "This show is called 'At Last!' in New Zealand" for the reason why you made the changes, it would have made more sense. Without something like this, all we see is that something in that area was changed and we don't know why. The usual conclusion is that it's a vandal or someone being mischevious. ::If you want to make other contributions in the future, please consider registering so you can pick a user name, rather than just have everything marked as created by an IP address. — RRabbit42 05:29, 31 March 2009 (UTC)